


Sherlock: A Twitterature

by SwaggerDownTheStreet



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bit He Won't Be Huge, Crack-ish, Gen, Gen Z John, Gen Z Sherlock, Humor, I haven't decided yet, Meme Lord Sherlock, Moriarty May Or May Not Be There Eventuall, Parody, Sherlock Is Happier In This One Because Memes Do That, So Like No Great Game Or Anything, Twitter, Twitter Fic, Twitterature
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23058160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwaggerDownTheStreet/pseuds/SwaggerDownTheStreet
Summary: Basically what happened when I thought "What if Sherlock was a Gen Z Meme Lord™?" and I made it a Twitter Fic.Follows canon at first, but the absence of Moriarty causes things to just kind of ricochet around and blow up.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Sherlock: A Twitterature

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I know practically nothing about Twitter

**Smarter Than You**  
`@SherlockHolmes`

TWEETS **0** | FOLLOWERS **0** | FOLLOWING **0**

Genius, consulting detective, and violin player. Hobbies include noticing your every flaw, solving murders, solving other crimes, murder, violin, solving murders, and generally showing off. (In that order)

London · thescienceofdeduction.co.uk

___

 **Smarter Than You** @SherlockHolmes

Mrs. Hudson is offering me a flat, but one of her conditions is that I find a flatmate, which is very rude, honestly I am 21 years old I don't need help not making friends. But I still need a flat, so if anyone's willing to move in with an annoying genius....

 **27** Retweets | **79** Likes

> **Sally** @sallydonovan
> 
> Found your twitter freak
> 
>     **Smarter Than You** @SherlockHolmes  
> Replying to _@sallydonovan_
> 
>     Yes, thank you Sally. Go fuck your boyfriend or something.
> 
>  **Mike Check** @mikestamford
> 
> YO I FOUND ONE!!!!!

___

**Dr Long John**  
`@John_H_Watson`

Tweets **143** | Followers **37** | Following **8**

Doctor recently out of medical school.

London

___

 **Dr Long John** @John_H_Watson

I just recently finished medical school and was in need of a flat, so `@mikestamford` helped me out. However, this new flatmate of mine is very odd. He knows practically my entire life story and I only know his name. Plus he's arrogant and rude and doesn't have basic social etiquette

 **37** Retweets | **121** Likes

> **Mike Check** @mikestamford
> 
> Yeah hes like that
> 
>  **NSY DI** @glestrade
> 
> This sounds eerily like another arrogant genius I know.... `@SherlockHolmes`
> 
>     **Smarter Than You** @SherlockHolmes  
> Replying to _@glestrade_
> 
>     Yes hello I have awakened
> 
>  **Smarter Than You** @SherlockHolmes
> 
> Oh come now John you're being unfair. You also know that I play the violin when I'm thinking and that sometimes I don't speak for days on end. That's not _nothing_.
> 
>     **Dr Long John** @John_H_Watson  
> Replying to _@SherlockHolmes_
> 
>     It is nothing when you remember that _you_ know all about my sister's drinking habits.
> 
>     **harry not harriet** @gaysiss  
> Replying to _@John_H_Watson_
> 
>     Well I guess we're just telling everyone then arent we
> 
>     **Dr Long John** @John_H_Watson  
> Replying to _@gaysiss_
> 
>     Oh please, you've already announced it to the world on your own twitter. Several times.
> 
>     **harry not harriet** @gaysiss  
> Replying to _@John_H_Watson_
> 
>     Lmao how true
>   
> 

___

 **NSY DI** @glestrade

Hey `@SherlockHolmes` I got a case for you

 **67** Retweets | **11** Likes

> **Smarter Than You** @SherlockHolmes
> 
> Explain please
> 
>     **NSY DI** @glestrade  
> Replying to _@SherlockHolmes_
> 
>     Well we got murder, murder, and murder, except they look like suicides and we're confused, send help
> 
>     **Smarter Than You** @SherlockHolmes  
> Replying to _@glestrade_
> 
>     I'LL BE THERE JUST WAIT A SEC
> 
>     **NSY DI** @glestrade  
> Replying to _@SherlockHolmes_
> 
>     Great thanks
> 
>  **Sally** @sallydonovan
> 
> No Greg please
> 
>     **NSY DI** @glestrade  
> Replying to _@sallydonovan_
> 
>     He is literally the only one who can figure this out unless you have a better idea?
> 
>     **Sally** @sallydonovan  
> Replying _@glestrade_
> 
>     ...Fine but this is illegal and your gonna get fired mark my words
>   
> 

___

 **Smarter Than You** @SherlockHolmes

HEY JOHN `@John_H_Watson` STOP LOOKING AT PORN AND LISTEN TO ME

 **123** Retweets | **101** Likes

> **Dr Long John** @John_H_Watson
> 
> ONE, IM NOT LOOKING AT PORN AND TWO, WHAT?????
> 
>     **Smarter Than You** @SherlockHolmes  
> Replying to _@John_H_Watson_
> 
>     YES YOU ARE I CAN FUCKING SEE IT ALSO YOURE A DOCTOR YEAH?
> 
>     **Dr Long John** @John_H_Watson  
> Replying to _@SherlockHolmes_
> 
>     YES???
> 
>     **Smarter Than You** @SherlockHolmes  
> Replying to _@John_H_Watson_
> 
>     WANNA TO SEE SOME DEAD BODIES
> 
>     **Dr Long John** @John_H_Watson  
> Replying to _@SherlockHolmes_
> 
>     YES
> 
>     **Smarter Than You** @SherlockHolmes  
> Replying to _@John_H_Watson_
> 
>     EXCELLENT COME ALONG AND DONT FORGET YOUR COAT
> 
>  **Zer0** @abiggernumberthanyou
> 
> .........what just happened.......


End file.
